Les loups chassent en meute
by pinkly
Summary: Hermione poursuivie dans la forêt par une meute de loups affamés. Sauvée par Lupin qui met les loups en déroute...et après ?
1. Sauvée des loups

Pas d'avertissements pr le moment, voici une nouvelle fic qui vous plaira je l'espère. Je n'ai écrit que ce chapitre pr le moment, jer ne sais pas qd je posterai le prochain. Un tit **disclaimer** (j'ai remarqué que tt le monde le fait sau moi): Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est issue de mon cerveau. Bonne lecture (et me trucidez pas si vous aimez pas svp).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1 : Sauvée des Loups**

Une jeune fille courait. Tout était sombre, les ténèbres envahissaient la forêt mais elle courait à en perdre haleine, se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier…Mais vérifier quoi ? Elle manquait de trébucher à chaque instant, se raccrochant aux branches des arbres qui semblaient se resserrer autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant de leurs racines et de leurs branchages épais. Elle courait si vite que son corps couvert d'égratignures ne se courbait plus pour éviter les ronces qui déchiraient sa petite robe d'été.

Mais soudain, elle se figea. Elle venait de l'entendre. Elle se remit à courir, de plus en plus vite. Paniquée, elle ne savait plus où aller. Mais un autre hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit. Les loups ne la laisseraient pas, ils avaient trop faim.

Elle arriva dans une petite clairière que la lune dévoilait à peine. Que faire désormais, sinon attendre la mort. Elle était si fatiguée de courir. Quelle idée stupide elle avait eue, partir seule dans la forêt près de sa maison de vacances. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Comment ces mangemorts avaient-ils su où elle partirait cet été ? Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Harry et Ron ainsi qu'à Victor Krum. Se pourrait-il que Victor l'ait trahie ?

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompue par un long grognement. Hermione se retourna lentement, se préparant à faire face à la mort. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Là, à moins de trois mètres d'elle, se tenaient pas moins de cinq loups. Ils montraient les dents en grognant. Elle n'eut que le temps de penser « Je suis perdue », avant que le meneur ne se jette sur elle, envoyant sa baguette magique au loin. La petite robe ne résista pas longtemps aux violents assauts de la bête affamée, et elle fut bientôt en lambeaux.

Les autres loups qui se tenaient jusque là à l'écart, se jetèrent eux aussi sur elle dans une mêlée impressionnante. Elle tentait par tout les moyens possibles de tenir le mâle dominant loin de sa gorge, mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres de la mordre aux bras et aux jambes.

Alors qu'elle allait leur céder le passage à sa gorge et à son ventre, elle sentit les loups reculer. Elle ne put distinguer qu'une longue silhouette d'aspect masculine se pencher vers elle, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Hermione ? »

« Mmm ».

« Hermione, ne bouges pas. Je vais te soigner, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller ».

A qui appartient cette voix ? Elle lui semblait familière.

« Mes parents….Les mangemorts…..Attaque….Victor…. ». Elle gémissait de douleur et de fièvre.

« Chut, reste tranquille, ne parle pas. Tu as perdue beaucoup de sang. ». La voix était chaude, rassurante. Elle replongea dans un semi comas.

L'homme se pencha au-dessus du lit maculé de sang et posa doucement la main sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Merlin, Tu es brûlante ! »

Il prit un linge qu'il trempa dans un baquet d'eau fraîche, le ressortit rapidement et le plaqua sur le front moite. Elle ne se réveilla pas. 'Tant mieux, se dit-il, comme ça nous serons moins gênés quand elle se réveillera'.

Il alla chercher des ciseaux et se mit au travail. D'abord, il fallait découper le reste de la robe. Le tissu gorgé de sang collait à la peau. Il l'enleva délicatement, faisant attention aux multiples blessures qui recouvraient le corps de la jeune fille. Par miracle, constata-t-il, il n'y avait nulle trace de blessure mortelle. Les organes vitaux n'avaient pu être atteints et le visage n'était marqué que de quelques égratignures.

Lorsque le tissu fut complètement retiré, il prit une éponge qu'il plongea dans un second baquet plein d'eau savonneuse, et qu'il passa lentement sur le ventre d'Hermione. Il fit un aller-retour jusqu'au baquet d'eau qui rougit instantanément sitôt qu'il y essora l'éponge. Il renouvela l'opération plusieurs fois, lavant les cuisses, remontant entre les seins, se forçant à détourner le regard bien qu'il meurt d'envie de découvrir ce corps si tentant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, ses joues étaient en feu. Il recouvrit timidement la jeune fille d'un drap blanc après lui avoir fait boire une potion de régénération sanguine et lui avoir appliquer de la pommade cicatrisante sur toutes ses plaies. Il installa un fauteuil confortable près du lit afin de pouvoir la veiller. Demain il contacterait Poudlard. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire.

« Tu es seule au monde désormais, mais je te protégerais, je t'en fais la promesse. » Dit-il en coinçant une mèche des cheveux bruns d'Hermione derrière son oreille.

Il s'endormit peu de temps après sur l'image d'une magnifique jeune fille apeurée entourée de loups.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le soleil pointait à travers la fenêtre. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés la veille et les rayons dorés parcouraient le visage encore endormi de la jeune fille.

Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie. Les cils papillonnèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne plisse les yeux, cherchant à mieux distinguer les choses rendues floues par une nuit de fièvre agitée.

Soudain, la jeune fille sembla paniquée. Elle venait de parcourir la chambre du regard et une seule pensée la frappa : Mais où était-elle donc ?

Hermione voulu se lever et ce n'est qu'au moment de soulever le drap blanc la recouvrant qu'elle s'aperçue de son état. 'Mais par Merlin, je suis nue !' pensa-t-elle avec effroi avant de ressentir de vives douleurs éparses. Elle découvrit alors les nombreuses blessures dispatchées sur tout son corps mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut sans nulle doute la présence de pommade cicatrisante qu'elle reconnue immédiatement. Il lui faudrait quelques jours pour que les plaies ne disparaissent entièrement.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la raison qui l'avait conduite ici. Cela ressemblait à des morsures mais…. Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme. Il était dissimulé sous une épaisse couverture dont seul son visage sortait, assit dans un fauteuil à un mètre de son lit.

A son réveil, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupée avec ce flot de pensées ininterrompu qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son cerveau embrumé. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre et tout lui revint dans un flash lorsque son regard se posa sur un croquis représentant un loup gris.

Devant ses yeux se rejouait la scène dont elle avait été témoin la veille. Tout s'enchaînait. _Son retour du marché, la porte grande ouverte, le salon dévasté, sa mère gisant sur le sol les yeux grands ouverts glacés d'effroi et son père torturé au doloris et au crucio par une Bellatrix Lestranges plus cruelle que jamais._

_Elle avait réussi de justesse à éviter un sort de la part d'un mangemort, situé un peu plus loin, grâce au charme du bouclier. Mais elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour sauver son père. _

_Le sectusempra qu'il reçu lui fut fatal, et la dernière image qu'elle eut de son père avant de s'enfuir fut celle d'un homme écartelé dans les airs, se vidant de son sang par de nombreuses et profondes entailles. _

_Elle se revit ensuite courir droit devant elle, parant les sorts que les mangemorts lancés à ses trousses faisaient pleuvoir sur sa lointaine silhouette tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant lorsqu'elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt pour semer ses assaillants. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre très longtemps avant que le premier hurlement se fasse entendre et qu'elle croise le regard d'un mâle dominant accompagné de quatre autres loups à l'air aussi affamé les uns que les autres. _

_Elle avait couru longtemps, si longtemps la peur au ventre. Mais même cette course folle pour survivre n'avait pas suffit à effacer l'image terrible de son père agonisant sous le regard triomphant de Bellatrix Lestranges. Ses yeux de démente où elle avait pu lire la haine et la folie meurtrière resteraient gravés à tout jamais dans sa mémoire._

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme endormi qu'elle se plaqua au fond de son lit en poussant un hurlement déchirant. L'homme avait ouvert les yeux et la fixait de son regard miel émergeant d'une courte nuit de sommeil.

Sans attendre la moindre explication, Hermione tenta de se lever, mais elle s'étala par terre en entraînant le drap dans sa chute. Elle commença à se traîner sur le parquet sans se soucier de la douleur, la panique se lisant clairement sur son visage, mais une main l'agrippa, la faisant hurler de plus belle.

« Hermione… »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, ne m'approchez pas ». Elle se débattait furieusement.

« Allons Hermione, calme toi. C'est moi Remus. » Il la plaqua contre lui, attendant qu'elle s'apaise en maîtrisant les coups furieux qu'elle tentait de lui porter.

« Professeur ? » Fit-elle timidement.

« Oui Hermione, c'est moi. Calme toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre… c'est fini…. là ». Il la berça un long moment, serrant contre lui la jeune fille en pleurs. Ils restèrent enlacés sur le sol, l'unique drap roulé autour de la jeune fille pour les séparer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

« Tu as vu trop d'horreurs hier petite Hermione, trop d'horreurs pour un être si jeune. » Une larme coula sur la joue mal rasée de l'homme. Il semblait épuisé, tellement las surtout.

Et puis Remus Lupin, lycanthrope depuis l'enfance, borda Hermione Granger, la plus brillante élève qu'il ait jamais connu, après lui avoir de nouveau appliquer les baumes cicatrisants de la façon la plus professionnelle qu'il pu malgré la difficulté de l'exercice.

Un homme normalement constitué devait faire énormément d'efforts pour ne pas profiter du spectacle d'un corps nu de belle jeune femme endormie et le loup-garou cramoisi qui détournait le plus possible le regard ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Verdict? Je sais que l'idée peut choquer certaines personnes, peut être un mioneRemus qui sait, je sais aussi qu'il y a bcp de fics sur ce couple, alors dsl si je ne suis pas très originale, mais j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur Remus et Mione alors voilà.

Reviews svp, c important pr moi et c gratuit (encore heureux!). Gros Bisous

**Ps:** Allez tous lire les fics de Billy et Menssa ("changement", "romance guerre et mystère", "Oeil pour oeil ..."qui est génial, aussi "Les Morgoles" d'awax (génial), "Culpabilité" de je sais plus qui (ds mes favoris), et enfin, l'histoire qui pour moi est un chef-d'oeuvre: "Harry Potter à l'université de Northcleef" par Leera (Leera hartnet ms je c plus trop). En fait y'en a bcp, allez ds mes fics favoris et vous verrez. Y'a "The Night she will never forget" par meli-chan aussi. Fin, bref, pour tt les amoureux d'Harrypotter fanfiction comme moi, bcp des fics que j'ai en favori sont un régal. Certaines vous choqueront mais d'autres vous feront frissoner. Il y a tellement de talent chez tout ces auteurs et il m'en reste tellement a découvrir. Vous avez une liste, profitez en. Bye


	2. Réveil douloureux

Note de L'auteur: Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, vraiment, mais je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, tout beau tout chaud, fraîchement sorti de mon cerveau (qui surchauffe d'ailleurs). Disclaimer, tout les personnages et environements (pour l'instant les deux) appartiennent à notre merveilleuse JKR (ze génie koi), seule l'histoire vient de moi. Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçue (trop plaisir) et j'espère que ce tit chapitre que je vient de pondre (vi vi d'aujourd'hui) vous donnera l'idée de me reviewer et de lire la suite (j'essayerai de la cogiter plus vite, promis).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil douloureux**

Remus veilla sur Hermione toute la journée, appliquant du baume cicatrisant toutes les cinq heures sur son corps ravagé. Il lui avait fait boire plusieurs potions pour la maintenir endormie car elle avait besoin d'évacuer la fatigue éprouvée la veille.

Il la regardait dormir, une expression sereine sur le visage troublée de temps en temps pas des grimaces douloureuses. Il savait qu'elle avait mal, malgré les potions qu'il lui faisait boire.

Aucune potion ni aucun baume ne pourrait effacer les cicatrices internes de cette triste journée. Elle avait perdue ses parents d'une façon abominable, elle avait vu son père mourir et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps et de réconfort pour guérir d'une blessure si profonde.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau. Cette fois elle n'eut pas peur lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son ancien professeur. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué, sans doute l'avait-il veillée tout le jour.

« Professeur ? ». Dit-elle d'une voix timide.

« Chut, Hermione. Tu dois te reposer encore. » Il était gêné. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore, mais il savait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'un 'repose toi maintenant'.

« J'ai dormi suffisamment je crois. » Le ton était plutôt brusque.

« Je sais ». Fut tout ce qu'il pu articuler.

« Professeur, mes parents ont été attaqués par les mangemorts ». Sa voix se brisa et il se précipita à son chevet.

« Je sais Hermione ». Elle avait besoin de parler alors il allait l'écouter.

« Ils…Bellatrix Lestranges a tué mon père et ma mère. » Dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire….Ils….Ils étaient trop nombreux. Je…Je voulais le sauver mais je n'ai pas pu….Je me suis enfuie comme une lâche… » Elle sanglota de plus belle.

« Non, Hermione…Je t'en prie, ne te fais pas plus de mal. Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver, tu as eu raison de partir….Tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est si tu étais restée. » Il la berçait doucement.

« Peut-être….Peut-être que j'aurais préféré mourir moi aussi… » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle avant d'enfouir son visage dans le chemise de Remus.

« Oh, Hermione, non….Ne dis pas ça. »

Il l'écarta de lui et releva son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Tu dois rester forte, tes parents n'auraient pas voulu que tu perdes la vie à ton tour. Tous ceux qui t'aiment n'auraient pas supporté de te perdre. Je sais qu'il est douloureux de perdre des êtres chers, mais tu dois te relever, tu comprends, pour tout ceux qui ont besoin de toi ».

« Mais je ne veux pas…Je ne veux plus être forte. Ils m'ont enlever mes parents, ils n'avaient pas le droit. » Elle craqua à nouveau contre le torse de Remus.

« Bien sur qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. » Il lui caressa les cheveux. « Mais nous sommes là, et la vie continue. Tu dois reprendre des forces, les loups ont bien failli te tuer ».

A ces mots, elle releva la tête brusquement.

« Vous…Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? ». Ses larmes tarirent sous son regard curieux.

« Je…Ehm…Eh bien…. ». Elle allait l'incendier, c'était sur.

« Professeur, je vous ai posé une question. » Fit-elle de son petit air autoritaire si craquant.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire que…Et puis je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu devrais m'appeler… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir.

« N'essayez pas de changer de sujet, et répondez-moi. Que faisiez-vous si proche de ma maison de vacances ? » Elle était en colère à présent.

Après tout, il pouvait bien lui dire, mais elle allait vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Dumbledore m'a chargé de te protéger. »

Elle resta sans voix pendant un court instant.

« Me protéger ? Quoi, vous m'avez surveillée à mon insu pendant un mois ? » Elle menaçait d'exploser.

« Je…et bien je…Oui. » Avoua-t-il penaud.

« Mais, vous étiez très proche ? » S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

« Assez oui ». Il détourna le regard. Il ne lui avouerait sûrement pas qu'il avait failli la surprendre plus d'un fois alors qu'elle se changeait. Il redoutait à présent LA Question qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

« Mais alors, que faisiez-vous hier ? Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas là ? Vous auriez pu sauver mes parents ! » Cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

« Non Hermione, j'étais là. Mais le temps que je prévienne les autres membres de l'Ordre, il était trop tard ». Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se sentait tellement mal pour son comportement.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Vous auriez pu les aider, tout seul ». C'était clairement un reproche qu'elle lui faisait, mais après tout, il devait le mériter. Il se contenta de répondre tristement :

« Et je serais sans doute mort. » Elle se tue et il repris :

« Dumbledore m'a ordonné de ne pas intervenir, il savait que je me ferais tuer. Hermione, il y avait une dizaine de mangemorts. Seul, je n'aurais pas résisté bien longtemps.

« Je…Je suis désolée Remus, j'ai été égoïste de vous accuser, ce n'était pas votre faute. » Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Non, ta réaction est naturelle, c'est moi le vrai lâche dans l'histoire ». Dit-il une moue de dégoût sur le visage pour qualifier son comportement.

« Mais non voyons, vous m'avez sauvée et vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour mes parents. Merci d'être venu me chercher. » La haine avait disparue de ses yeux. A présent elle le regardait sans animosité aucune. Ils restèrent un moment assis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

« Profess...Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez soignée ? ». Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il rougit brusquement.

« Je…Oui Hermione". Il valait mieux lui dire la vérité.

« Ah…Et bien, merci. »

« C'était normal voyons ». Il semblait gêné.

« Oh bien sur, et puis vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement. »

« Hermione…Je suis désolé de t'avoir déshabillée, je te jures que je n'en ai pas profiter…Je… »

« Ne vous en faites pas prof…Remus, je vous fais confiance. » Ses yeux montraient clairement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Je vais te prêter une chemise, et demain je retournerais chez toi pour… » Elle se pressa plus fort contre lui « …Chercher quelques affaires ».

« Et pour mes parents ? » Sa voix se cassa en un petit sanglot.

« L'Ordre s'en ai occupé, l'enterrement aura lieu lorsque tu seras rétablie ».

« Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? »

« Peut-être quelques jours, le temps que toutes tes blessures se referment, après je ne sais pas, nous aviserons. Tu pourras te lever demain je pense. Dumbledore préfère que tu restes avec moi, Ste Mangouste n'est plus sure désormais ».

« Bien ». Dit-elle simplement.

« Tu devrais te recoucher maintenant, je vais chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves ». Il se leva en se détachant doucement de la jeune fille.

« Vous devriez en prendre aussi, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi ». Fit-elle dans un petit sourire. C'était tout Hermione ça, se soucier des autres alors qu'elle venait d'échapper à la mort.

« Tu as raison, allez, couches toi, je t'apportes ta potion ».

Il sorti de la chambre et revint peu après avec une bouteille en verre bleu-nuit dans une main et une ample chemise d'homme dans l'autre. Il se tourna lorsqu'elle enfila sa chemise, non sans rougir encore une fois comme un collégien, puis lui fit boire la potion lentement. Elle s'endormit rapidement, un sourire reconnaissant au coin des lèvres. Remus s'installa dans son fauteuil et s'endormit à son tour sans se poser plus de question même si il redoutait le lendemain lorsqu'il se rendrait dans la maison dévastée qui avait connu tant d'horreur la veille.

* * *

Voilà, alors, alors? Bien, moyen, à chier? Siouplait laissez un chti com. Z'en profites pour refaire un peu de pub: d'abord pour mes autres fics (bah vi koi) et ensuite pour mes favoris..._Les Morgoles_ d'**awax** c génial, _Harry Potter à l'université de Northcleef_ de **Leera Hartnet** c'est plus que génial, toutes les fics de **Billy et Menssa** et pi plein d'autres qui st dans mes favoris, lol, allez-y serieux, ça ne vaut vraiment la peine.

Biz

Pinkly


	3. Découvertes

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment dsl d'avoir mis autant de tps à publier la suite ms la faute est réparée puisque la voici :

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Découvertes**

Le chaos.

Ce fut le seul mot que trouva Remus Lupin pour décrire cet endroit. La maison de vacances des Granger semblait dévastée de la cave au grenier. Pas un mètre carré de sol n'avait été épargné et il du faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas trébucher à chaque pas.

Il parcourait le rez-de-chaussée, faisant à peine la différence entre ce qui avait du être la cuisine et ce qui était probablement le salon. Les tiroirs démontés jonchaient le sol et toute la vaisselle était brisée, formant un tas entre une coupe où résidaient encore quelques fruits et un grand appareil blanc à moitié défoncé. Sur le côté gauche deux fauteuils éventrés se faisaient face et les cendres de la cheminée s'était répandues hors du foyer.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cédé à la demande d'Hermione. Cela faisait deux jours mais elle reprenait vite ses forces. Le baume cicatrisant faisait son effet et elle n'avait presque plus mal. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner ce matin là, il avait refusé tout net.

« Tu tiens à peine debout, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues inutilement. » Lui avait-il dit.

Ah le bel argument ! Bien sur qu'elle ne devait pas se fatiguer, mais ce n'était absolument pas la chose à dire en de telles circonstances. Il était légitime qu'elle veuille l'accompagner mais il n'avait pas osé lui avouer sa crainte de la voir encore plus effondrée. Elle semblait si fragile.

A cela elle n'avait rien répliqué. Sans doute avait-elle compris qu'il tiendrait tête à tous les arguments qu'elle avancerait.

Il en était là dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il tomba sur une sorte d'album rouge. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et l'ouvrit curieux. Remus Lupin resta interdit un moment. Devant ses yeux s'étalaient des photos moldues. Une petite fille brune aux yeux rieurs semblait être l'unique sujet de l'album, mis à part quelques images d'une famille souriante devant un sapin de noël ou de la même famille dans différents coins de paysage. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait sous les yeux l'album de famille des Granger et que la petite fille espiègle qui grandissait au fur et a mesure qu'il tournait les pages était Hermione.

Il sourit devant plusieurs photos. Hermione à quatre ans dans son bain ou encore en petit maillot de bain rose à la plage. Elle était craquante, le genre de petite fille qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Son sourire disparu brusquement à la suite de ce constat. Hermione était encore une petite fille, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver ses parents. Alors il referma l'album photo et le rangea soigneusement dans le sac qu'il avait amené.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus au salon et monta directement à l'étage pour récupérer quelques affaires d'Hermione car elle devait à l'heure actuelle se contenter de ses chemises trop grandes qui, chose étrange, faisaient ressortir son côté juvénile ce qui, il devait se l'avouer, ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers Remus se dirigea vers la seule porte à sa droite. A première vue cela semblait être la chambre de Mr et Mrs Granger. Un lit double encadré de deux tables de chevet trônait sur le côté face à la porte. La couverture glissée à terre recouvrait des coussins déplumés et le rocking-chair qui devait se trouver près de la fenêtre était cassé au niveau des pieds.

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus cette attitude de vandale l'intriguait. Bien sur, les mangemorts étaient réputés pour leur sauvagerie mais tout de même, tout ce saccage, c'était comme si ils avaient cherché quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que des mangemorts pouvaient bien chercher dans une maison moldue à part Hermione ? Il était évident qu'ils s'en étaient pris à ses parents pour l'atteindre elle, la meilleure amie du Survivant, la jeune sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, alors quoi ? Y avait-il une autre raison à un tel carnage ?

Remus ferma douloureusement la porte sur la chambre d'un couple qui avait du être heureux et se dirigea vers la première porte à sa gauche. Etrangement cette pièce là avait été en partie épargnée. Etrange car il était évident que cette chambre était celle d'Hermione. Le bureau qui devait être minutieusement rangé à l'origine croulait sous des parchemins noircis d'une écriture fine et élégante. Quelques plumes et flacons d'encre traînaient par terre sortants de tiroirs renversés et pourtant rien d'autre ne semblait changé.

Il y avait beaucoup de photographies sorcières et moldues punaisées sur les murs bleu au-dessus de son bureau et de son lit. Il pouvait y reconnaître Harry et Ron ainsi que d'autres camarades de Gryffondor. Sur la table de chevet deux images se détachaient. Une photographie sorcière du fameux trio faisant et refaisant un clin d'œil et une autre, moldue, où il reconnut sans peine ses parents si souriants. A cet instant il eut mal pour elle. Il se demanda si elle pourrait se reconstruire un jour. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée. Il serait fort pour elle et il l'aiderait comme il l'avait promis.

Ne voulant pas plus s'attarder il se dirigea vers l'armoire située juste à côté d'une impressionnante bibliothèque. Il faudrait revenir plus tard pour récupérer tout les cours et les livres de la jeune femme mais pour l'instant mieux valait-il parer au plus urgent à savoir les vêtements. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit différentes tenues. Il y avait des robes de sorcières et des uniformes de Poudlard mais aussi des vêtements moldus un peu étrange mais très jolis selon lui. Il prit, en plus des tenues d'école, trois « jeans », quelques jupes, une petite robe pour laquelle il craqua littéralement et des petits hauts très…comment dire…très…mignons.

Il ouvrit différents tiroirs et tomba sur des paires de chaussettes soigneusement enroulées et, chose qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles : les sous-vêtements d'Hermione. Tout d'abord il n'osa pas y toucher, mais cela devenait franchement ridicule et c'est très embarrassé qu'il plongea les mains dans les piles de culottes (enfin cela devait en être) et de soutiens-gorge de la jeune fille pour en ressortir la totalité et jeter le tout dans le sac avec les autres vêtements.

Dans sa hâte de quitter l'endroit il manqua une marche arrivé au bas des escaliers et s'étala de tout son long devant…des grosses chaussures d'homme ?

« Professeur, vous vous êtes fait mal ? » Demanda une petite voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

« Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là ? je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. » Répliqua-t-il en tentant de se dépatouiller de son sac dont la moitié du contenu s'était répandu sur lui.

« Je voulais juste….Professeur, j'en avais besoin, je suis désolée » Fit-elle en baissant la tête d'un air coupable que ledit Professeur trouva par ailleurs adorable.

« Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, après tout je n'avais pas à t'empêcher de venir. » Il se tenait debout à présent et leva les yeux vers elle. Aussitôt elle les baissa rouge de honte.

« Hermione, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu…. »

« Ce n'est pas ça » lança-t-elle plus rouge encore comme si c'était possible, « je…euh…sur votre épaule, hem. »

Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui troublait autant la jeune fille et se mordit violemment la joue de gêne. Là sur son épaule, pendait fièrement un des vestiges de sa chute, un beau soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle.

'Oh la honte' pensèrent-ils synchrones.

« Ah…Excuse-moi, je…j'ai récupéré quelques affaires et… »

« Bien, je crois que nous devrions partir maintenant ». Fit-elle brusquement, ne voulant probablement pas s'étendre sur le sujet, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la maison.

Il rangea rapidement le reste des affaires dans son sac et prit le même chemin.

Remus fut surpris lorsqu'il la détailla mieux. Elle attendait près d'un souche, vêtue d'une de ses chemises blanches rapiécées et d'un vieux pantalon tout élimé retenu on ne sait comment au niveau de sa taille qu'il savait fine. Elle ressemblait à une gosse des rues des années 1800 et il sourit à cette idée. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un galurin pour avoir l'air d'un vrai Gavroche. Il se troubla à penser qu'elle avait un charme fou en cet instant,les joues encore roses de la gène éprouvée précédemment.

C'est sans échanger la moindre parole qu'ils retournèrent à la cabane aménagée de Remus.

Hermione se sentait un peu mieux. C'est comme à regrets qu'elle quitta l'ample chemise si rassurante de son professeur pour enfiler une petit top et un jean confortable. Lui, il l'attendait dans la pièce voisine pour appliquer de nouveau les baumes cicatrisants.

La 'cabane' de Remus n'en était pas vraiment une. A l'extérieur elle ressemblait à une véritable construction primaire en bois mais l'intérieur était celui d'une vraie maison toute équipée. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert ça elle s'était tout de suite souvenu de la tente de Mr Wesaley qu'elle avait utilisé avec Ginny lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Oh, tout ce qu'elle avait du promettre à ses parents pour pouvoir aller chez les Weasley cet été là, et maintenant…. maintenant elle n'aurait plus de permission à demander, plus personne à qui se confier en dehors de ses amis. Elle étouffa un sanglot pour ne pas que Remus entende. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Alors, elle prit sur elle. Elle sécha ses larmes, finit de se coiffer, se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure, respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte, droite et déterminée.

De son côté Remus Lupin était furieux. Il se traitait de tout les noms. Quel être stupide il faisait. Elle avait pu sortir, sans protection. Ane bâté, stupide cornichon, triple buse ! Elle aurait pu se faire capturer pendant que lui rougissait devant une pile de sous-vêtements !

Et puis elle, qu'elle inconsciente. Elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant aux risques qu'elle encourait en le rejoignant. Il se tourna vivement au son d'une porte qui grince. Elle devait avoir fini. Il allait devoir lui faire la morale bien qu'il pensait être le seul à blâmer à cet instant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci à tt mes reviewers dont certains st fidèles depuis mes débuts: Neo si tu te reconnais...Je veux juste préciser que je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire et donc poster vite la suite de cette histoire (et des autres d'ailleurs) car maintenant je suis à la fac à Paris et j'ai pas bcp de tps à consacrer à mes loisirs. Voilà, vous savez tt ms svp gardez contact ac cette fic, la suite qd je pourrais...Gros bisous à tt mes lecteurs et reviewers et svp dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire.

Pinkly


	4. Dumbledore

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou tout le monde (si je ne vous ai pas tous perdu en route), oui je sais j'ai été très longue, honte sur moi. Mais bon, l'important c'est que je poste un nouveau chapitre, non? Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, vraiment faut me croire, mais je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration et pas vraiment le temps de la chercher non plus. Ok, excuse minable mais bon, je fais ce que je peux. Mes sincères excuses pour cet énorme retard, je vous laisser donc savourer (oui oui) ce petit chapitre que je viens juste de pondre après une heure de cogitation intense (mon cerveau fume encore, de même que mon ordi).Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Dumbledore**

Comment aurait-il pu lui faire la morale? Elle se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'un jean et d'un petit débardeur qui laissait voir ses bras nus couverts de plaies, et voilà qu'il ne pensait plus à lui faire le moindre reproche. Elle sembla remarquer sa gêne et il se sentit rougir. Il lui indiqua le fauteuil en face du sien d'un geste vague de la main et elle alla s'asseoir rapidement avant qu'il n'engage la conversation.

«Hermione, je voulais te dire une chose. Un chose que je crois importante. Il ne faut plus que tu sorte sans protection. Tu comprends, c'est encore dangereux et je pense que les mangemorts sont à ta recherche. Je ne veux plus que tu te conduise de façon inconsciente. Est-ce que tu m'as compris?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant sans doute entre la colère et la sagesse. Finalement elle lui promis qu'elle ne recommencerai pas.

«Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. Je vois que tes blessures cicatrisent bien. Encore deux ou trois jours de pommade et il n'y paraîtra plus. Tout à l'heure Dumbledore doit venir pour que nous ayons une petite explication. J'ai demandé qu'il emmène Mme Pomfresh avec lui pour vérifier ton état.»

«Je n'ai presque plus mal de toute façon. Pensez-vous qu'il va me ramener au square Grimauld?», demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

«Je ne sais pas, c'est probable oui. Bien, maintenant si tu veux bien retirer ton haut, je vais appliquer le baume.», fit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Elle s'empourpra également mais obtempéra en s'installant ventre contre les coussins du canapé pour se dissimuler, après avoir ôté son débardeur. Il s'approcha avec le baume cicatrisant et en appliqua sur toutes ses plaies non sans ressentir une profonde gêne car après-tout, il l'avait vu nue, et l'image de la jeune fille endormie dans le plus simple appareil ne cessait de se superposer à celle qu'il avait d'elle à l'instant. Quand il eut fini, il lui donna le pot pour qu'elle applique le baume elle-même sur sa poitrine et là où elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Dans l'après-midi, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh transplanèrent chez Remus alors que celui-ci et Hermione étaient tout les deux plongés dans un livre, assis à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. A peine arrivé, Dumbledore se dirigea droit sur Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle se portait bien et celle-ci s'efforça de le rassurer bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle sentait à nouveau l'envie de pleurer poindre.

«Miss Granger, Merlin soit loué vous êtes sauve. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui? Remus prend bien soin de vous n'est-ce pas?». Ses yeux habituellement pétillants étaient gris et comme éteints.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je vais bien. Et le professeur Lupin ne me quitte pas des yeux, fit-elle consciente du tout petit mensonge qu'elle venait de proférer et du regard brûlant que lui jetait Remus.

«J'en suis heureux. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu très peur pour vous. Remus m'a raconté l'état dans lequel il vous avait trouvé et le carnage qui règne dans votre maison. Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé vous protéger davantage, je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient s'en prendre à vous. Pardonnez-moi.»

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore lui demandait pardon. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et lui fit un sourire timide.

«Professeur, je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'ils passeraient à l'attaque. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher je vous assure.»

«Merci, Miss Granger. Bien dans ce cas je pense qu'il faudrait mieux nous asseoir et que vous me racontiez en détail ce qu'il s'est passé, sauf bien entendu si cela vous est trop douloureux.»

«Non, ça va, et puis, j'ai besoin d'en parler, d'évacuer tout ça.», fit-elle nerveuse, une larme s'écoulant lentement sur sa joue à l'évocation de cette triste journée. Elle allait lui raconter son histoire, et cette larme en était l'introduction.

«Nous vous écoutons».

Elle raconta donc comment elle avait découvert la maison saccagée, sa mère morte et son père torturé par Bellatrix Lestranges. Elle n'omis aucun détail si ce n'est le fait que Remus avait du la déshabiller entièrement pour mieux la soigner, bien qu'elle soit persuadée que ça n'aurait choqué personne, pas même Mme Pomfresh. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Dumbledore se leva et demanda à Remus de sortir avec lui le temps que Mme Pomfresh examine Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien hors de danger.

Hermione se retenait de pleurer. Mme Pomfresh devait toucher chaque cicatrice afin de s'assurer qu'elles se refermaient bien et qu'elles n'étaient pas infectées. Mais la douleur physique était plus supportable que les souvenirs qui étaient remontés à la surface avec son récit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sont examen, l'infirmière la sera dans ses bras maternellement et, comme si Hermione n'avait attendu que cela, elle se mit à pleurer contre l'épaule de la femme. Elle déversait toutes ses angoisses, tout son malheur dans les larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir tarir. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Mme Pomfresh la laissa dans la chambre et retourna auprès des deux hommes qui attendaient son verdict.

«Alors, comment va-t-elle?», fit Dumbledore inquiet.

«Elle se repose. La pauvre enfant a tellement de peine, il va lui falloir du temps pour guérir. Ses plaies se referment lentement mais tout va bien, il n'y a aucun signe d'infection, vous avez fait du bon travail Remus.»

«J'ai toujours le stock de baume cicatrisant que vous m'avez donné pour mes sorties de pleine lune. Il s'est avéré assez efficace.»

«Qu'allez vous faire maintenant?» fit Mme Pomfresh en regardant Dumbledore avec sérieux. «Allez-vous la ramener Square Grimauld?»

«Je ne pense pas Pom Pom. Cette jeune fille à besoin de repos et le quartier général n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça. De plus nous avons un mystère à éclaircir. D'après ce que Remus m'a dit, les mangemorts cherchaient quelque chose de précis et je parie que Miss Granger en est la clé.» fit Dumbledore d'un ton soucieux.

«Qu'allez-vous faire alors? Laissez Hermione ici?» demanda Remus, incrédule.

«Je crois que c'est la seule solution Remus. Ainsi elle pourra se reposer et peut être arriverez-vous à découvrir ce que les mangemorts cherchaient chez les Granger. Je prendrais de vos nouvelles rapidement. En attendant je vous fais confiance, ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle, ils risquent de revenir et tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils lui veulent nous serons impuissants face à eux.» fit Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Veiller sur Hermione, avec les pensées qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. C'était de la folie. Il se résigna pourtant, cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Dumbledore, il avait toujours le dernier mot.

Il les raccompagna donc à la porte et une fois qu'ils eurent transplané il leva les yeux vers l'étage, là ou se situait la chambre d'Hermione et soupira fortement. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré?

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai relu au moins deux fois ce chapitre afin d'écarter toute trace de faute d'orthographe (donc si y'en a encore, c'est vraiemen tpas ma faute). Je commence une petite intrigue, bien que je ne sache pas encore ou ça va nous mener (si vous avz des idées je suis preneuse). Une tite review por me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (je parle pour ceux que je n'ai pas perdu en cours de route si y'en a). Je compte sur vous.

Biz

Pinkly


	5. Entrainements

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde. Oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Déjà? Et bien oui, j'en profite que mon cerveau soit connecté en ce moment pour écrire. Vive l'inspi. J'espère que vous allez bien aimer ce chapitre. Il ne se passe pas gd chose mais il est qd même nécessaire. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Entrainements**

«Allez Hermione, concentre-toi, fais un effort bon sens!»

Deux semaines, cela faisait seulement deux semaines et elle ne supportait déjà plus de rester enfermée dans cette vieille baraque puante toute la journée.

Sous l'insistance de Dumbledore et de la sienne, Remus avait consentit à l'entraîner au combat, lu permettant ainsi de sortir quelques heures par jour. Pourtant, Remus semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

«Recommence, allez, mets-toi en position!»

Il lança une nouvelle fois le sortilège sur lequel elle butait depuis près d'une heure et comme de coutume elle n'arriva pas à le parer.

«Il semblerait que ton surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout ne soit pas totalement mérité, c'est décevant.» Il voulait la faire réagir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne réussissait pas à parer un sort aussi simple.

«Je ne marche pas au sarcasme professeur, inutile d'être désagréable avec moi, vous n'êtes pas aussi doué que le professeur Rogue à ce petit jeu.», lança-t-elle acerbe.

«Je veux juste que tu réagisse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à parer un sort aussi simple», fit-il peiné.

«Il me faut un peu de temps, c'est tout, faites-moi confiance» fit-elle d('un ton plus doux.

«Je te fais confiance Hermione, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Nous avons fait des exercices bien plus difficiles auparavant.»

«Je vais me ressaisir, ne vois en faites pas.»

Ils continuèrent les entraînements jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Puis ils se retrouvèrent après la douche devant un bon feu et un bol de chocolat chaud fumant.

«Nous allons aller au square Grimauld pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je pense que ça te feras du bien de voir d'autres têtes que la mienne», fit-il avec un petit sourire.

«Il va avoir 17 ans, je suis contente d'aller au quartier général. Revoir tout le monde. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller sur le chemin de traverse avant pour que je lui achète un cadeau?», fit-elle les yeux emplis d'espoir.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est prudents, je demanderais à Dumbledore demain si tu veux.»

«Ca serait bien oui, merci.»

«Que comptes-tu lui lui offrir? Un livre peut-être?», fit-il moqueur.

«Je vois que ma réputation me précède», fit-elle boudeuse. «Pour une fois que je comptais lui offrir quelque chose de plus personnel.»

«Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que Harry me parle souvent des livres que tu lui offre à chaque anniversaire. Je pense que ça va te faire du bien de les voir, lui et Ron.

«Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très originale. Je suis pressée de les voir, ce sont un peu mes frères par procuration.», fit-elle souriante.

«

«C'est l'impression que vous donnez ensemble, deux frères et leur petite sœur. J'aime bien cette image.» Il lui souriait en retour. «Pourtant, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Ron.»

A ces mots, elle s'empourpra et répondit gênée.

«Oh, j'aime beaucoup Ron et nous avons déjà envisager de sortir ensemble mais ça n'a pas marcher, c'est seulement un ami et comme vous le dites, je le considère plus comme un grand frère.»

Remus fut soulagé de cette réponse bien qu'il ignorait la raison de ce sentiment.

«Ron est un grand maladroit. Et avec Harry, vous n'avez jamais envisager de…»

«Oh non, professeur», fit-elle choquée, «Harry est mon meilleur ami et je n'ai jamais pensé à lui autrement.»

«Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, excuse-moi, c'est juste que Harry ne me parle jamais de filles alors je pensais que peut-être son affection n'était destinée qu'à toi.»

«Il est sorti avec Cho Chang en cinquième année et je crois qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à Ginny. Je sens bien qu'il voudrait m'en parler mais il y a toujours Ron dans les parages et je crois que ça le gêne de parler d'elle devant lui.», fit-elle amusée.

«Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve. Harry à droit au bonheur et cette année ne s'annonce pas de tout repos», dit-il en soupirant.

«J'ai peur pour lui, pour nous tous. Vous pensez que la fin est proche?»

«Je ne sais pas Hermione, je l'espère en tout cas.»

«Bien, bonne nuit professeur», dit-elle en se levant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

«Hermione, combien de fois t'ais-je répété de ne plus m'appeler comme ça?», fit-il dans un soupir.

«Au moins une bonne centaine de fois, professeur.», fit-elle taquine. «Bonne nuit!»

«Bonne nuit Hermione».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«Hermione!» dirent Harry et Ron en cœur avant de la serrer dans leur bras. Ils avaient eu si peur pour elle.

«Hey les gars, vous m'étouffer», fit-elle en pouffant de rire. Comme c'était bon de les revoir.

Remus et elle étaient à peine arrivé au quartier général que déjà une tornade brune et rousse se jetait sur Hermione. Ses meilleurs amis lui posèrent tout un tas de questions à propos de l'attaque et de sa santé, puis sur ce qu'elle avait fait pendant deux semaines. Elle s'efforçait de répondre à chaque question en omettant les détails gênants, puis ils s'installèrent à table pour le déjeuner. Ginny était là aussi, et elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Harry.

Enfin, le moment des cadeaux arriva et Hermione donna un paquet violet de forme allongée contenant le cadeau qu'elle avait finalement pu acheter au chemin de traverse sous la surveillance épuisante de Remus. Harry ouvrit tous ses cadeaux, émerveillés par les friandises de Fred et Georges, troublé par le pendentif de Ginny et amusé par le «nécessaire du parfait attrapeur» de Ron. Quand il ouvrit le paquet d'Hermione, il s'attendait à trouver un livre mais au lieu de cadeau habituel il fut surpris un très bel album photo en cuir ouvragé remplit des photos sorcières de lui, Ron et Hermione ainsi que celles de Neville, Ginny, Luna et d'autre de ses amis que Colin avait pris pendant toute sa scolarité. C'était un très beau cadeau et Harry en fut ému jusqu'aux larmes. Il serra fort sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots de remerciements dans l'oreille, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Remus et de Ginny. Après une journée agréable passée en compagnie de ses amis, il fut décidé qu'Hermione devait retourner dans la cabane avec Remus car c'était une cachette sure. Il pourrait ainsi lui enseigner d'autres sorts et Harry et Ron obtinrent la permission, après une heure de négociation acharnée, de venir lui rendre visite dans une semaine.

C'est donc avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle les quitta pour transplaner dans les bras de Remus jusqu'à la petite cabane de la forêt.

* * *

Alors? Bien ou bien? Parfait, oh vous exagérer là, formidable? arrêtez je vais rougir. Bon en tt cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Gros bisous chers lecteurs, le prochain chapitre je sais pas qd.

Biz

Pinkly


	6. Révélations

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre après des mois de silence. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer. Je vous laisse le savourer**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

- je peux dormir avec vous professeur ?

Comme il aurait aimé entendre à nouveau cette supplique, là, plongé dans ses pensées, allongé dans son lit après une journée harassante emplie d'entrainements et d'affrontements verbaux avec sa charmante « colocataire ». Mais elle n'avait exprimé ce souhait qu'une seule fois, le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents il y avait une semaine de cela. Elle était alors déboussolée et avait besoin de réconfort. Il n'avait été pour elle qu'une épaule où nicher sa tête et ses larmes. Elle l'avait remercié d'avoir tout pris en charge et de l'avoir soutenu tandis que les cercueils de ses parents disparaissaient dans le tombeau familial. Cet instant l'avait apaisé lui-aussi, le faisant se sentir utile face à ce qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher.

Cette nuit là il n'avait pas dormi. La sentir si proche de lui dans son propre lit l'avait maintenu éveillé. Il l'avait regardée dormir, laissant ses yeux de nyctalope parcourir le corps de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis une semaine déjà. Dumbledore avait fait une erreur en lui confiant sa garde. Il était convaincu de ne pas être celui dont elle avait besoin car, après tout, il avait failli à sa mission. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le meurtre des ses parents et sans doute s'en voudrait-il toute sa vie pour ça même si elle lui avait pardonné. Il l'avait serré contre lui une bonne partie de la nuit et au matin il s'était réveillé avec un poids sur le torse, les jambes entremêlées à celles de la jeune fille. Ses efforts pour se dégager d'elle sans la réveiller avaient été inutiles et elle avait rougi de se retrouver dans une telle position avec celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son professeur.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette nuit et elle n'avait plus exprimé le désir de dormir avec lui bien qu'il l'attendit chaque nuit depuis ce jour. Il y pensait très souvent, et se fustigeait mentalement de sa conduite. Il devait la protéger et il ne pensait qu'à la serrer contre lui, à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle lui souriait d'un air innocent en réponse aux traits d'esprit qu'il avait coutume de lancer au moment opportun. Elle n'avait que 16 ans, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Un jour qu'ils lisaient au coin du feu dans deux fauteuils confortables, elle lui posa une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde.

- Professeur, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas marié ?

Il avait manqué de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de whisky qu'il venait d'avaler tant il fut désappointé par une telle question.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse Hermione, à moins que tu ne cherches à caser une de ses connaissances ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire afin de dissimuler le pincement au cœur que cette question lui causait.

- Oh non, cela n'a rien à voir. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous étiez toujours célibataire malgré…euh…eh bien, malgré votre charme. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- En fait, je ne crois pas qu'une femme accepterait de se lier à un loup-garou. J'ai eu des petites amies bien sur, mais aucune d'elle n'a jamais eu vent de ma nature et crois-moi, je ne suis pas près de me marier.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous aussi vous avez droit au bonheur, je ne vois pas en quoi votre nature change quelque chose.

- Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas espérer avoir une relation amoureuse sur le long terme. Imagine un seul instant que la femme dont je pourrais être amoureux souhaite un enfant de moi. Jamais je ne pourrais consentir à cela. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle mette au monde un enfant au masque de loup. Ce serait horrible pour elle et pour lui.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir un enfant, et puis, on ne sait pas si cet enfant hériterait de votre nature. Je pense que…

- Oh, je peux t'assurer qu'il hériterait de ma nature. Fit-il en détournant le regard, un pli amer au coin des lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça. Elle semblait étonnée et curieuse d'avoir une réponse.

- C'est parce que j'ai eu un enfant Hermione. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Elle paru si choquée qu'elle en laissa tomber son livre à terre.

- Que dites-vous Remus ?

- Tu as bien entendu Hermione.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son professeur venait de lui avouer qu'il avait un enfant et elle était persuadée d'être une des rares personnes le connaissant dans la confidence.

- Mais, qu'est-il devenu ? Et votre femme ? Je…

- Changeons de sujet veux-tu. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, c'est une très vieille histoire. Il semblait si triste qu'elle se fit un devoir de ne pas lâcher prise. Elle saurait pourquoi cela le mettait dans un état pareil.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas en parler ? Professeur, dites-moi ce qui est arrivé s'il-vous-plait.

- C'était il y a longtemps, je doute fort que cela soit agréable à entendre avant d'aller dormir.

- Je me fiche de cela Remus, je veux seulement que vous alliez mieux. Peut-être qu'en parler à quelqu'un vous fera du bien. Racontez-moi, je vous en prie.

- Bien. Je vais tout te dire mais promets moi une chose. Il avait l'air inquiet à présent.

- Ce que vous voudrez.

- Ne racontes à personne ce que je vais te dire.

- Vous pouvez avoir confiance, je ne dirais rien, je vous le jures.

- Bien. Fit-il soulagé. A cette époque, il y a de cela vingt ans, Voldemort régnait sur le monde sorcier. Il recherchait des créatures maléfiques pour constituer son armée et avait réussi à attirer un bon nombre de loup-garous dans son camp. Le chef des loup-garou, Greyback, était réputé pour sa cruauté, il mordait les enfants et les jeunes adultes afin de les transformer et de les intégrer dans l'armée de son maître. Quelques loup-garous comme moi refusèrent de plier alors il trouva différents moyens tous plus horribles les uns que les autres pour nous faire céder. J'avais une femme, Anna ; et une petite fille de trois ans qui commençait à manifester les même pouvoirs que moi. Anna savait ma nature et avait accepté le risque de mettre au monde un enfant comme moi. Je l'aimais énormément. Un jour, elles ont été enlevées par Greyback et enfermées dans des cachots. Je les ai cherchées longtemps, sans succès puis j'ai été pris avec deux autres membres de l'ordre du Phoenix et ils m'on enfermé avec elles un soir de pleine lune.

A ces mots, Hermione ne peut retenir un cri. Elle se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise sans quitter des yeux les lèvres de Remus qui décrivaient l'horreur dont il avait été victime.

- Greyback m'a laissé le choix. Soit je rejoignais les troupes de Voldemot, soit j'étais condamné à me transformer et à dévorer ma femme et ma propre fille. J'avais en tête les parents d'Harry que je refusais d'abandonner mais je ne pouvais quitter des yeux ma famille. Comme je n'arrivais pas à faire un choix, il m'a promis de me donner un potion tue-loup si j'acceptais de la rejoindre. J'ai fini par céder mais il ne m'a pas donné la potion. Je pense que tu devines aisément la suite. Je me suis transformé et j'ai tué ma femme et ma fille sous les yeux sanguinaires de Greyback.

Le dernier mot de cet abominable récit se brisa dans sa gorge et il n'osa pas relever la tête, certain de la condamnation et du dégoût qu'il lirait sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Remus, regardez-moi. Fit-elle doucement.

Il leva les yeux sur elle et ne rencontra que deux yeux emplis de compassion et de tristesse.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du insister.

- Au contraire. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je m'interdis d'aimer à nouveau et pourquoi je n'aurais jamais d'autre enfant.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Eloise. Elle aurait six ans de plus que toi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre près du fauteuil. Elle s'assit sur le tapis moelleux et pris une des ses mains dans les siennes. Il leva vers elle un regard plein de douleur et de désespoir puis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hermione, laissant les cheveux de cette dernière absorber les larmes qui pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans coulaient à nouveau. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Elle lui caressant les cheveux et lui pleurant à chaudes larmes son passé douloureux. Ils finirent par s'endormir à même le sol, les mains toujours enlacées sur ce secret qui pesait désormais sur leurs deux consciences.


End file.
